


let me buy it

by ilykmh



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk pls make this work, this is just minimo being themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/pseuds/ilykmh
Summary: Minhee pulls Jungmo to a shop to buy lip balm.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	let me buy it

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this word vomit

Jungmo and Minhee just finished shopping for their daily necessities and were on their way back to the parking lot when all of a sudden, the younger dragged Jungmo into a health care boutique right before they could exit the mall.

“What are we doing here? We need to go home already.” Jungmo tried pulling himself out of Minhee’s grasp but the latter was persistent. 

“Just hold on for a minute, okay? It’ll be quick. I'll just buy some chapsticks. My lips have been feeling dry lately, see.” Minhee pouted his lips that showed no evident signs of being chapped. Yeah right, you just want to collect it. 

“I’m not stupid, Minhee. Your lips perfectly look okay.” Jungmo hissed, he just wanted to get this over with. Minhee cheekily smiled.

“Okay you got me. But what’s there to lose? I’m just gonna buy a couple and we’re on our way again.” He tried to appeal.

“We’re gonna lose time.” Jungmo deadpanned. The younger sighed and shook his head.

“You arguing with me makes us lose more time so if you want to get going immediately, just agree already and let me buy some.” Jungmo hated how Minhee was right. 

“Fine, but I don’t want to be associated with your stuff.” He released himself from Minhee and crossed his arms. Minhee looked at him amusedly. _Look at this man._

“Stay there then.”

“No.” _What_.

“Why not? You said you don’t want to do anything with it.” Minhee asked. Didn’t Jungmo say that he wanted nothing to do with Minhee’s stuff? Minhee was confused.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to be associated with you.” Jungmo said. Minhee’s mouth went agape. _I cannot believe him._

“Are you crazy?” The younger genuinely asked. Jungmo shook his head and walked to the entrance with their grocery bags so he could leave it with the security. 

“Yes, crazy for you. Now stop asking questions. Where’s that thing you want to buy?” Jungmo took Minhee’s hand in his and led him deeper to the middle of the shop without knowing where they were looking for. 

“Stop leading, oh my God. Let me do it.” With Minhee’s help, they finally reached their supposed destination. 

Minhee smiled at the sight of various lip balms decorating the bland looking design of the shelves. Within five minutes, he already had chosen six sticks of lip balm. 

“What the hell are you going to do with all those? Eat it?” Minhee glared at Jungmo for his sarcastic comment. 

“Maybe if you shut up instead of saying shit I don’t care about at all.” The taller said as he tried the first one, it was grape-flavoured. Minhee liked it.

“Hyung, try this! Maybe you’ll shut up and finally change your mind.” Minhee encouraged the latter. Jungmo cocked his eyebrows. 

“Oh yeah? Let me try.” He walked closer to Minhee and smiled. 

“Here, let me put—,” Minhee’s eyes widened as he saw Jungmo lean in closer. He immediately covered his mouth and glared at him. Jungmo backed away and suppressed a chuckle. He extended his hand and Minhee gave him the lip balm through sharp eyes. Jungmo tried the lip balm on, failing to keep his composure as Minhee kept glaring at him.

“Hm, it is grapes. I like it, you should buy that. Do you want to buy some more? I’m okay with it.” The older teased the latter.

“I will kick your ankles!” He sneered, pushing Jungmo away. Jungmo laughed out loud to the point that a sales lady had to tell him to keep it down at some point. 

“Look at you, you’re so mad.” He teased even further. Minhee decided to ignore him and continue with his little testing spree. A few moments later, Jungmo heard Minhee drawling.

“Ugh, I can’t differentiate them. They’re all mixed up.” He whined and turned to look at the older asking for help. 

“Now you need my help. You’re so mean to me but when you need me you always act like this. I can’t even get mad at you.” Jungmo heaved a fond sigh.

“Alright, alright. Let’s clean your lips and you can try them on again. Make sure you buy them though since you already used them. I don’t want anyone else using what you used.” He muttered the last part and thankfully Minhee didn’t hear him. 

“Okay! So how do we do that?” Minhee asked when he didn’t see any sort of cleaning products on him and Jungmo. The older presented a curt smile. 

“We can do this.” Jungmo cupped Minhee’s cheeks and dived in for a kiss only for Minhee to stomp on his foot for messing around. Minhee’s face was fully red. His ears turned even redder. 

“Are you out of your mind?! There are other people here.” He practically hissed at his boyfriend who was looking at him calmly. 

“They’re nice and oh, should we get going then— Ah!” Minhee punched Jungmo’s feeble arm which made him shut up. 

“Shut up or I’ll really kick you.” Minhee threatened one last time before turning away. 

“I won’t try the others anymore. I’ll just buy them directly. You are so annoying, Mogu.” Jungmo grinned widely. Just when Minhee was walking away he took the chance to give the younger a back hug.

Minhee for the nth time that day, cursed Jungmo with much adoration. 

  
  



End file.
